


Run You Clever Boy

by PrincessPersephone123



Series: The Gift of A Friend [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Best Friends, Camelot, Cute Eleventh Doctor, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Team TARDIS, Time Travel, Time and space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: The Greatest Sorcerer Ever to Walk on Earth meets the Last of the Timelords and together they run away as they embark on thrilling adventures, encounter scary monsters, meet wonderful and inspiring people and through the whole journey become good friends.Merlin and the Doctor become two immortal best friends in a brand new, ancient blue box traveling through all of time and space.
Relationships: Black Pearl/Jack Sparrow, Eleventh Doctor & Merlin (Merlin), Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness, Eleventh Doctor/Merlin (Merlin), Eleventh Doctor/Morgana (Merlin), Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Eleventh Doctor/Sherlock Holmes, Eleventh Doctor/Sherlock Holmes/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Jack Harkness/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Merlin (Merlin), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Merlin (Merlin), Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Sherlock Holmes
Series: The Gift of A Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276643
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics, Merlin





	Run You Clever Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets a strange man in a blue box that will change his life forever.

_RUN!_

That was the only thought that rushed and echoed through Merlin's head as he attempted to run swiftly through the woods, trying to escape the group of bandits that were chasing after him with determination of killing him. Merlin's head felt dizzy and he groaned in agony and pain as he clutched his bleeding stomach, blood soaking and spoiling his blue tunic. He stumbled a few times but was quick on his feet for someone who had been stabbed four times by a very angry and malicious leader of the bandits. As Merlin ran through the forest, he wanted to assure himself that it wasn't his fault. Not really. The leader of the bandits had opened his mouth and talked and Merlin couldn't resist making a snarky, sarcastic and smart remark that angered the bandits. It wasn't his fault that his wit and cleverness was uncontrollable. Merlin felt his vision blur with white hot pain and as he stumbled and ran through the woods, feeling the blood seeping through him, his thoughts were of his inevitable and oncoming death. Merlin knew he wouldn't survive, not with four sharp and deep stab wounds that were killing him. And as Merlin drew his breaths sharply and groaned in pain, his thoughts were of Camelot. Of Gwaine with his bloody perfect hair and sweet chocolate brown eyes and mischievous smile that made Merlin's knees wobble. Lancelot, the noblest and bravest of them all, the only true friend that knew and accepted Merlin's magic. Leon, Elyan, Percival, who were good knights and his mates. His mother and Gaius, their tired foreheads and kind hearts. Gwen - sweet, kind and wonderful Gwen who had saved him so many times, his first friend in Camelot and the woman who cared for him unconditionally and lovingly. And Arthur - the royal prat Arthur Pendragon with his cornflower blue eyes and ruby red Pendragon cloak, his best friend and soulmate, the man who he had protected without seeking credit and ultimately the man who had decreed his fate by banishing him from Camelot forever. 

" _I'm going to die. All alone and scared._ " thought Merlin in fright as he felt his breathing grow slower, and he felt an incredible sense of sadness and fright at that thought " _No one will ever know that I died. No one_ _cares._ "

Merlin ran, feeling the coldness of death touching him already. He was growing weaker and weaker and he could not keep running for much longer. The bandits would eventually catch up to him and he would most certainly be dead. 

" _There's no one to help._ " thought Merlin in desperation and hurt as tears stung his cerulean blue eyes " _No one can save me._ " 

And as he stumbled, he suddenly saw a very blue box standing in the middle of the forest and not knowing what he was doing he weakly ran and stumbled towards the blue box and opened its doors, hoping that he could perhaps hide and die in loneliness and as he stepped into the blue box with a groan, he saw that it was different to what it had seemed on the outside. The box was much larger and massive and his eyes widened in shock as he took in the glowing, warm and orange large room with different shining buttons and levers and in the middle of it all was an unfamiliar man with the most uncommon attire that he had ever seen in his life. Merlin briefly wondered whether he had died and gone to his afterlife where things were much more bizarre and stranger than normal. 

The man looked startled at the entrance of Merlin and his eyes widened as he quickly rushed down the glass steps towards Merlin who suddenly collapsed expecting to hit the floor but he was caught by strong and steady arms. 

"Are you alright?" asked the man in worry and concern as he looked at Merlin's cold and pale face and Merlin wanted to say no - no, he was not alright, he was bloody bleeding to death and he was just so tired and alone and he wanted to die even if it was the most painful and lonely. 

But Merlin's eyes closed and before he was enveloped in the inviting darkness, the last thing he could see was the kind and worried emerald eyes of the unfamiliar stranger. 

* * *

Merlin was surrounded by the darkness. Darkness surrounded Merlin. He wasn't sure where he was. He wasn't even sure where the darkness began from because it was every where around him. He couldn't see or hear or sense anything. He tried to scream out for help but his voice did not come out of his throat. He was running but where was he running to? 

Merlin felt utterly and completely lost and alone and his legs gave out and he began to sob like a little child with a broken heart. 

He couldn't find a way out. 

Merlin was scared. 

Merlin was alone. 

* * *

Merlin stirred quietly feeling the darkness slowly vanish and disappear as a wonderful white light swished around it, drowning the darkness that was swallowing him. He sighed quietly and then groaned because his head and his body hurt as if it had been stabbed a thousand times. He could hear sounds of beeping and whirring and he stirred and slowly fluttered his eyes open to be almost blinded by a warm and bright lights and he let out a string of swear words that would have given the most pompous of nobles a heart attack. He closed his eyes again and then slowly opened his eyes again, getting accustomed to the light around him. He moved his hand and felt something soft and comfortable put over him, and as he brushed his fingers through it, he realized that it was a warm and cosy blanket. As Merlin's senses restored slowly, he realize that he was in a bed with pillows and a blanket, a very comfortable bed and he sunk into the warmth and comfort of it, thinking of the last time he had slept properly in a nice bed. 

Where was he? Was this afterlife? Was he dead? 

Merlin tried to get up as he croaked out groggily "Where am I? Is this heaven?" 

"Not quite, no." said a cheerful and bright voice that made Merlin turn his head quickly to the direction of where the voice was coming from, to see the unfamiliar strange man sitting beside his bedside. "How are you feeling?" 

"I - I - like I got stabbed and died." replied Merlin crankily, his head still fuzzy and his proper functions failing him. 

"Well, you did get stabbed. No, you did not die. You're still pretty much alive." said the man with a grin, appreciating the dark morbid sense of humor in the lanky and injured boy but then his eyes grew serious "You are injured pretty badly. Four stab wounds, broken ribs, a concussion - but not to worry, I have treated you and you'll be right as rain within few days, after some proper rest." 

Merlin's head was still spinning as he took in the strange appearance of the mysterious man who was dressed in raggedy brown tweed clothes that were a bit large for him, making him look ancient and idiotic at the same time. Merlin's eyes flicked and looked at the young man with an abominably large chin who was wearing an expression of concern behind his bright smile and asked "Who are you? Where am I? How long have I been here?" 

"Three excellent questions" said the man with a grin as he offered his hand to Merlin who looked at for a moment and then shook his hand weakly "I'm the Doctor, this is the sick bay in my TARDIS and you've been here for about three days now." 

"Three days?" exclaimed Merlin in shock and shook his head in disbelief "No, no - that can't be right -" 

"You fainted into unconsciousness when you entered my TARDIS - that is natural, given your immense bleeding - and I tended to your injuries while you've been sleeping deeply for three days." explained the Doctor gently and quietly, making Merlin's head spin in confusion.

"What's a TARDIS?" asked Merlin his head filled with shock and confusion 

"It's my ship." said the Doctor soothingly as he held Merlin's hand in his, drawing comforting circles on the palm of his hand "You're in the sick bay and I'm nursing you to health. You'll be fine in a few days." 

"I was dying." said Merlin after a few moments of reflection into his memories. 

"I know." said the Doctor softly, a knowing look in his wise green eyes. 

"You saved me." realized Merlin as he looked at the Doctor in surprise and disbelief and feeling something akin to gratitude bubble up his throat "Thank you." 

"I'm the Doctor." said the Doctor with an easy smile that made Merlin feel safe and comforted. "You don't need to thank me."

Merlin looked at his injuries that were perfectly bandaged and he winced at the pain he felt but it wasn't as painful as before. He could now endure the pain, it was getting better and better for him. 

"Thank you." murmured Merlin feeling the softness of the blanket on his skin as he traced his bandages that had been wrapped carefully.

"It's alright." said the Doctor as he ruffled Merlin's hair fondly and then bought a tray of a bowl of soup and some bread rolls "Eat up. You need your strength." 

Merlin sat quietly in surprise as the Doctor began feeding him soup that tasted of chicken. Merlin had been in enough situations to understand the importance of not trusting anyone, especially strangers. But something about this man, made him shut up and eat the warm and delicious soup that was hand fed to him by this strange Doctor who had saved his life. 

The question that was boggling Merlin's mind finally burst out "Why are you being so nice to me?" 

The Doctor stopped stirring the soup and looked at Merlin in curiosity "Should I be not nice to you?" 

"No." said Merlin shaking his head as he looked at his worn and rough hands "It's just that most people - well - most people aren't nice to me." 

"Do I look like people?" asked the Doctor quietly and quizzically as he fed Merlin the last remains of the soup. 

Merlin looked at the Doctor who was different and fascinating beyond anyone he had met and he swallowed his soup "No. I suppose not." 

The Doctor cracked a smile that Merlin couldn't quite understand, as he put away the bowl of soup and tucked Merlin into bed "You'll heal soon. Sleep well. Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

And Merlin felt drowsiness and sleepiness overwhelm him as he settled into the comfortable and warm bed, falling deep asleep finally restful and content, not thinking about the future. 

* * *

Merlin had woken up and the first thought that he had was " _Where the fuck am I?_ " 

Then he remembered ... he remembered everything. 

How the bandits had tortured him, how he had miraculously escaped with his magic, how he had run and run for his life, how all the wounds had hurt him to the point of death, how he had thought that he was going to die alone and how he had been rescued by a magical doctor who had saved his life. 

The Doctor. Where was the Doctor? 

_Trust me, I'm the Doctor_

Merlin looked around the sick bay but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. He gingerly got up and slowly got out of bed and suddenly realized that his tunic had vanished. The Doctor must have removed it when he was healing Merlin. Merlin looked around the sick bay, seeing the narrow but comfortable beds with pillows and blankets, cabinets filled with bottles of medicine and hearing whirring and beeping noises that was strangely comforting. He slowly made his way out of the sick bay, his ribs screaming at him and his wounds hurting less. As Merlin made his way through the corridor, he began to wonder whether any of this was real. Merlin wondered whether he had dreamt up a magical man to heal him to avoid the terrible truth of dying alone. 

Finally the corridor led to the room that he was familiar with. The warm and large room with orange glowing lights that flooded the room, making it feel safe and homey. Merlin's eyes widened as he took in the large room filled with unfamiliar buttons,round things, shiny levers and so many other strange and fascinating things that Merlin could not understand. In the middle of the room was a round and wide circular glass deck with stairs leading to it. Merlin blinked twice to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and just to confirm, he pinched himself. Nope, he definitely wasn't dreaming. This was all real. Merlin slowly and quietly climbed up the glass stairs leading to an array of complicated buttons and levers and he smiled as he saw the Doctor pressing and pushing a few buttons and pulling down some levers.

"You're not a dream." mumbled Merlin with a glad smile as he felt relief and surprise flood through him. 

The Doctor looked up and his face split into a bright smile at the sight of Merlin "Ah hello! Feeling better?" 

"Yes. Much better." confessed Merlin sincerely because it was the truth. The pain that had coursed through him had lessened and he felt much more relaxed and rested than before "I don't know what magic spell you used but I feel better now." 

"It's called the wonder of medicine." said the Doctor with a laugh but he still looked concerned "I told you that you would be on your feet again." 

"Thank you. But there is one problem." said Merlin quietly and the Doctor's expression immediately became worried and concerned "My tunic seems to have gone missing." 

"Oh not to worry." said the Doctor with a grin that made Merlin's heart feel a bit warmer than before "I took it off when I was tending to your wounds and since it was soaked with blood, I put it in the laundry. Don't worry, there are plenty of clothes in the wardrobe, feel free to knock yourself out." 

"There's a wardrobe?" asked Merlin feeling a little faint at all of this incredible disbelieving things that was coming out of the Doctor's mouth.

"Of course there's a wardrobe!" exclaimed the Doctor as he pushed down another lever "There's also a swimming pool if you're interested. Not sure where it has got to now."

Merlin who was utterly confused at the words coming out of the Doctor's mouth, finally spoke "Are you mad man?" 

"Yes." answered the Doctor without hesitation, his face serious and pained. 

Merlin was taken aback at the solemn and heavy truthfulness in the Doctor's voice and asked another question "Who are you?" 

"I told you. I'm the Doctor." replied the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS Console. 

"Yes but Doctor Who?" asked Merlin curiosity eating him up as he looked at the Doctor who had crossed his arms. 

The Doctor's lips twitched into a small smirk "Oh, that's a dangerous question." 

"What's wrong with dangerous?" retorted Merlin quickly and smartly, his lips curving into a smug smile. 

The Doctor looked pleasantly surprised as he looked at Merlin for a few moments and then sighed as he smiled "What's your name?" 

"I believe I was asking you that, Doctor." replied Merlin slightly miffed at the Doctor for changing the topic. "I asked your name first." 

"Yes but seeing as I'm the man who saved your life, I think I'm entitled to answers. Don't you think so?" asked the Doctor with a challenging smile that made Merlin groan and shake his head in exasperation. 

"I'm Merlin." said Merlin as he introduced himself by offering his hand to the Doctor with a grateful smile. 

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise and shock and then he started beaming brightly as he took Merlin's hand in his and shook it heartily "Blimey, Merlin! Merlin as in the most famous sorcerer in the world! I thought - wow! It's an honor to meet you, it absolutely is a pleasure to meet you! Blimey, I thought you would be old and cranky with a long white beard and a magic staff!" 

Merlin turned pale, the warmth and gratitude within him vanishing in an instant, replaced by suspicion and fear as he looked at the Doctor "How - how - how do you know about my magic? How do you know about me?" 

"You're famous! You're brilliant and extraordinary life is known throughout generations -" began the Doctor gleefully and then he realized that Merlin wasn't smiling at him, Merlin was wearing an expression of suspicion and there was fear and danger glinting behind those cerulean blue eyes "Oh I forgot. Way too early in the timeline."

"Do you want to shut up now?" snapped Merlin crossly, his anger beginning to slowly resurface. He had been so stupid and foolish, almost trusting someone that he didn't know "How do you know about me? Tell me the truth." 

The Doctor was quiet for a moment as he looked at Merlin and then replied "I'm a time traveler. I have traveled through all of time, the past, present and the future. And in the future, you are adored and marveled for your deeds of bravery and magic." 

Merlin was speechless in shock as he stared at the Doctor, his eyes widening in surprise at the truth in his voice but he couldn't let himself believe it as he shook his head "I don't believe you." 

"Merlin. Please believe me." pleaded the Doctor as he took a step towards Merlin but stopped when Merlin took a step backwards, away from him "Believe me." 

"Why should I?" asked Merlin feeling the familiar feelings of hopelessness and confusion overwhelm him.

"Because it'll change your life." replied the Doctor gently as he stretched his hand coaxingly towards Merlin. 

"You could be making this up. You could be lying. You could be someone who wants to hurt me!" snapped Merlin feeling vulnerable at how the Doctor looked at him gently with worry and pain etched on his face "All my life, people have tried to kill me! You're no different!"

"Why would I save your life if I wanted to kill you?" asked the Doctor as he tilted his chin slightly upwards "Believe me, Merlin. If I wanted to kill you, you'll be dead already." 

"I don't understand anything!" said Merlin in complete confusion trembling like a leaf as he looked at the Doctor and then around him "Who are you? Where are we?" 

The Doctor took a small step towards Merlin in a kind and gentle manner of a person approaching a wounded animal "I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveler. This is my TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension In Space. And I'm not going to hurt you." 

"This is madness!" exclaimed Merlin his head a whirlwind of thoughts and then he shook his head in annoyance "I don't have to stay here. I'm leaving. Don't try to follow me or you'll regret it!" 

"NO!" yelled the Doctor as Merlin sprinted past him and down the glass stairs towards the doors and opened the doors.

When he opened the doors, he gasped and screamed almost falling down into the deep empty space below him and someone caught him in time before he fell off. The Doctor had his arms around him, preventing him from toppling downwards into the emptiness and vastness of beauty that lay before him. But Merlin didn't register what the Doctor had done because he was too busy gaping at the sight before him. Because outside those doors were whirlwind of sparkling stars that danced madly in the violet and royal blue and dusky pink haze of vastness that extended beyond him. It was so beautiful and heart wrenching and lovely that Merlin forgot how to breath for a few moments as he drank in the shocking and beautiful sight before him. 

"It's the constellation of Novis Inittis." said a gentle and wise voice behind him that startled Merlin momentarily as he continued to drink in the universe "Every moment a star dies and a new one is reborn again but different from the star that died. See how those stars dance? Legends say that the stars dance merrily because of the new beginning they have been given. A new life to live and shine. It's just one part of this one galaxy in this whole wide universe." 

"It's - it's so beautiful." whispered Merlin awe struck in wonder and amazement as he looked at the millions and billions of stars twinkling brightly and dancing merrily. 

The Doctor looked thoughtful as he smiled quietly at Merlin, suddenly feeling like there was someone who could just see the universe - not own it, not know it - but just see it for all it's breathtaking beauty that sometimes the Doctor forgot to appreciate. The Doctor felt like he was seeing the universe once again, anew, through Merlin's eyes and he felt a sense of contentment overwhelm him. 

"Where am I?" asked Merlin softly not daring to take his eyes away from the gorgeous constellation, fearing that it would all vanish in a moment. 

"A long, long way from home." replied the Doctor as he looked at the starlight bouncing off Merlin's brilliant blue eyes "Merlin, welcome to the universe." 

Merlin cracked a small laugh of giddiness and excitement and looked at the Doctor in curiosity and wonder "But how - how can we be among the stars? It's impossible!" 

"Ah but you see it's almost completely impossible!" exclaimed the Doctor enthusiastically as he grinned at Merlin who grinned back involuntarily "I can travel through all of time and space in my TARDIS! It's my ship that can take me anywhere in anytime I want to go." 

"That's madness!" replied Merlin in shock and surprise as he looked at the grinning Doctor. 

"I am mad man with a box." confessed the Doctor with a playful smile as he enjoyed the look of wonder and amazement and excitement on Merlin's face. 

"Who are you?" asked Merlin in curiosity and wonder, looking at the Doctor. 

"I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer." said the Doctor with a clever and goofy smile and Merlin nodded his head in agreement "Why were you running?" 

"Being chased by bandits." answered Merlin shortly and then smiled at the Doctor "Doctor Who?" 

"Just the Doctor, dear." replied the Doctor cheerfully making Merlin roll his eyes in exasperation "Why were you being chased by bandits?" 

"Because I escaped their torturous hellish treatment and they needed me to do something for them but I refused." said Merlin crossing his arms, wincing at the unpleasant memories of his time spent with the bandits. "What's your name?" 

"You should call me the Doctor. Or Mr. Gorgeous. Or Get off this planet, although strictly speaking that is not a name." rattled on the Doctor cleverly avoiding the question and that made Merlin narrow his eyes in curiosity and suspicion "What did they want you to do?" 

"Kill King Arthur." replied Merlin casually as if it was an offer that he got every day "Why do you hide your name?" 

"I'm not hiding my name. My name is the Doctor." retorted the Doctor with a smirk that made Merlin groan in frustration "Why aren't you in Camelot?" 

Merlin grew quiet for a few moments and didn't see the Doctor looking at him thoughtfully and then croaked out a reply "I was banished." 

"Why?" asked the Doctor in confusion and puzzlement because that wasn't right. Merlin shouldn't have been banished, it wasn't right - that wasn't how history had been portrayed. 

"My turn." said Merlin quickly not wanting to dive into the hurtful and painful memories that he had locked away a long time ago "I remember a blue box and I opened it and then I was suddenly here. Is it a portal to another world?" 

"Nope. The blue box is my TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside." said the Doctor with a bright smile and happy gleam in his eyes. "We're still inside the box." 

"That's impossible!" said Merlin shaking his head as he laughed "How can it be possible?"

"The TARDIS is dimensionally transcendental, meaning it's bigger on the inside than the outside. The interior exists in a different, relative dimension to the exterior. Timelord Technology." explained the Doctor, enjoying how Merlin was marveling and admiring his TARDIS. "You've asked two questions, so I'll have another two. Why were you banished?" 

"I - I hid my magic for a long time because everyone with magic is hunted down and killed. And in Camelot where magic is illegal, working as Arthur's manservant wasn't easy because I had magic. I used my magic to protect Arthur and Camelot, but I couldn't reveal it. Never. Anyone with magic in Camelot burns without mercy." said Merlin his eyes swelling with tears at the memories that he had desperately tried to run away from. "And one day, there was an incident where I had no choice but to reveal and use my magic in front of Arthur and Gwen to save their lives. I did it to save them. My friends. But - but - Arthur - he changed when he saw my magic into a cold and uncaring person and as a reward for saving his life and his wife's life, he banished me only to return to Camelot on pain of death." 

The silence that followed afterwards was comforting and loud. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like a long time until the Doctor offered a handkerchief to Merlin who realized that he was crying. Merlin looked at the quiet and solemn expression that the Doctor wore, the sympathy and understanding in his old eyes and took the handkerchief without a word. 

"I'm sorry." said the Doctor quietly, so quiet that Merlin wondered if he had heard him at all. 

"It's okay." replied Merlin not looking at the Doctor, not wanting to look at the Doctor.

"No, it's not." said the Doctor fiercely surprising Merlin "It's not right to banish someone for saving your life. To banish a friend for being himself. It's not right." 

"No, it's not." agreed Merlin quietly as he looked at the Doctor and then sighed "But it is what it is." 

Then after a moment's pause, Merlin's lips twitched into a small smile "Why am I telling you all this?" 

"Oh, it's just my face. People can't stop blurting out their thoughts and feelings when I'm around." said the Doctor with a cheerful grin, making Merlin smile in amusement "Manservant?" 

"Yeah. I was the manservant for Arthur since he was the Prince. I - I didn't like him at first. He was a total prat." said Merlin with a small reminiscent smile, feeling pain strike his heart "But I saved his life and as a reward, Uther made me his son's manservant." 

"Pendragons have a funny way of rewarding bravery and goodness." replied the Doctor sarcastically, with a bit of ferocity in his voice that made Merlin flinch. "Why didn't you help them?" 

"Help who?" asked Merlin momentarily confused. 

"Help the bandits kill Arthur." replied the Doctor solemnly, his eyes devoid of playfulness and mirth "You could have had your revenge. You could have burned him and made him suffer like he made you. You could have killed him and watch the life fade within his eyes. Why didn't you kill him?" 

"Arthur's my friend." 

"Friends don't banish you when you save their life." 

"I can't kill him. I hate him but I can't kill him. I won't kill him." said Merlin seriously, determination and loyalty shining in his eyes "If I kill him, I would be no better than Uther or Morgana. I don't want revenge, Doctor. I want peace. And I don't think killing Arthur Pendragon is going to make me happy." 

The Doctor smiled appreciatively as he sighed with a small smile "Merlin, you're a good soul." 

"No. Not really." said Merlin wistfully as he shook his head and looked at the stars outside those doors "I have many regrets and I have done things that I am not proud of." 

"Everyone's done things that they aren't proud of." quipped the Doctor wisely. 

"Have you?" asked Merlin turning around and looking at the Doctor who stiffened at the question "Have you done things that you aren't proud of?" 

"Yes." answered the Doctor, his voice heavy with pain and regret, his youthful and cheerful face suddenly changing into an old and ancient creature who had seen many things. 

"I understand." said Merlin quietly and understandingly as he looked at the Doctor. 

The Doctor nodded without saying a word and then Merlin smiled at the Doctor "Doctor?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I need to go back." said Merlin tearing his eyes away from the breathtaking beauty that danced within his reach "I have to go back. I can't stay here forever. I do have a life of my own." 

"Of course. Understandable." said the Doctor quickly and Merlin spots a tiny flicker of disappointment flashing in his eyes "I'll just drop you back. But before I do, I want to show you something that I think you might like."

* * *

The Doctor shows Merlin the earth from space. Merlin feels a strange sense of bewilderment and wonder and excitement as he looks down upon the blue and green planet that he calls his home. 

Merlin wonders whether anyone from earth would have dreamed of a moment like this coming true. And here he was, Merlin sitting at the doors of a time machine, drinking tea with the Doctor as they both looked down at the beautiful and magnificent earth below them. 

Merlin felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. 

Something very alarmingly close to happiness.

* * *

The Doctor smiled at Merlin as he looked at his watch and then opened the doors of the TARDIS for Merlin to step out "Come on, Merlin. If Sexy got the place right, we're in the borders of Essetier, just four days after we left." 

Merlin stepped out of the TARDIS into the forest that he had been running through which seemed oddly unreal and foreign to him after traveling among the stars with the Doctor "It feels so weird." 

"It always feels a bit weird after coming back. But don't worry, you'll settle in nicely." said the Doctor with a remarkable smile as he looked at Merlin who was staring at the blue box now. 

"This is the TARDIS, yeah?" asked Merlin in wonder as he touched the beautiful blue box softly and then opened the doors and went in to find that it was bigger on the inside and then proceeded to go in and out of the TARDIS several times, mind boggled and amazed at how much bigger the ship was inside and then finally looked at the Doctor who was grinning happily. 

"Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." said the Doctor with a smirk as he waited for his favorite words in the world to come out of a person who saw the TARDIS for the first time. 

"It's a wooden box that's smaller on the outside." exclaimed Merlin in amazement as he looked at the TARDIS in wonder

"Well, I haven't heard that one before." admitted the Doctor, surprised and amused at the same time. 

"It's bigger on the inside!" exclaimed Merlin in wide eyed wonder with an excited smile "I can't believe it! It's actually, really bigger on the inside!" 

"Is it? I haven't noticed." said the Doctor, feigning amazed surprise but his eyes were twinkling good naturedly. 

"Shut up!" said Merlin rolling his eyes at the Doctor but he started laughing in amusement. "Why does it say Police Box? Who is the Police?" 

"Oh it looks like a Police Box because of a fault that occurred a very, very, very, very long time ago." said the Doctor airily as he ran his hand through his hair "And well, the police are like Knights who help people when they are in trouble." 

Merlin smiled thoughtfully "So you are a Knight traveling through space and time slaying dragons and saving damsels in distress?" 

"I'm not a Knight." said the Doctor shaking his head with a small smile "I really am just a mad man in a box lending a helping hand to those who need it." 

Merlin smiled at the Doctor feeling a sense of friendship towards the man that he had met only days ago "Thank you, Doctor." 

"It has been an honor, Merlin." said the Doctor with a smile as he shook Merlin's hand wholeheartedly "So what are you going to do now?" 

"I'll head East. Just wander about and maybe get into trouble if I'm bored." said Merlin with a small smile wondering how he could go back to his normal life after seeing the most exquisite wonders in the Universe "I don't know - don't really have a home anymore - I'll just keep running, I suppose." 

"All on your own?" asked the Doctor softly. 

"I got no one else." replied Merlin shortly with a sad smile. 

The Doctor nodded and after a moment's thought, bit his lip and blurted out "You could come with me." 

"Where?" asked Merlin in surprise, his heart beating fast at the thought of traveling with this raggedy man. 

"Wherever you like." replied the Doctor with a cheeky smile "All of time and space, right through these doors, so what do you say?" 

Merlin was stunned at the amazing offer that the Doctor had made him and his head was a whirlwind of surprise and shock and excitement but all he could do was point at the Doctor's neck and ask "What in the name of the Triple Goddesses is that?" 

"Oh, it's a bowtie." said the Doctor taken aback by Merlin's reply but wore a pleased smile as he adjusted his bow tie "Bow ties are cool." 

"You are the most strangest man I've ever met in my life." said Merlin as he looked at the Doctor in curiosity and fascination. 

The Doctor laughed and asked "So are you coming with me?" 

"Why me?" 

"Why not?" 

"You are asking me to leave my life behind and travel with you through all of time and space." said Merlin as he raised his eyebrows inquiringly at the Doctor "I think that's a fair question to ask." 

"Because you're a wizard that has been banished by King Arthur from Camelot and now on all alone on the run and I know how that feels." said the Doctor innocently, schooling his expression into a truthful and sincere one. 

Merlin rolled his eyes as his lips curled into a smirk of amusement "Oh do you?" 

"Yes." said the Doctor innocently and Merlin gave him a disbelieving look that made the Doctor answer his question "Fine. Been whizzing about on my own for a while and it gets really tiring when the only person that keeps me company is me. I just want a mate - no forget that, mates are rubbish. I want someone to hang out with." 

"You're lonely." stated Merlin feeling sympathetic towards the man in a bowtie with a cheerful yet sad smile. 

"Yes, you could say that." said the Doctor as he sighed and then smiled brightly at Merlin "So, coming?" 

Merlin smiled brilliantly at the Doctor and the Doctor grinned at him as he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door opened. "Ready for an adventure, Merlin?" 

"Thought you'd never ask, Doctor." said Merlin with a happy laugh, excitement rushing through him as he stepped into the TARDIS. 

The Doctor skipped up the stairs to the TARDIS console and Merlin followed him as the Doctor began fiddling with buttons "So all of time and space, everything that happened or ever will happen, where do want to start?" 

"I don't know." said Merlin feeling overwhelmed by hope and puzzlement and amazement and excitement. "Where should I start?" 

The Doctor grinned at Merlin as he pulled the red lever down "Somewhere amazing!"

"Hello Universe!" yelled the Doctor with a laugh as the TARDIS started wheezing and whirring, making Merlin hold onto the console for safety but he was laughing in excitement as he looked at the Doctor's excited face "GERONIMO!!!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is my first ever Doctor Who fic and I'm so excited! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of it and all your comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
